blackstargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstar
PRESS QUOTES: "This will definitely be a bit more of a hardcore MMORPG than Pocket Legends." ~ Droidgamers "Pocket Legends' raid encounters have developed over time into very complicated affairs, and "we just barely scratched the surface of what the Spacetime Engine could do" in that game, according to Gattis." tuaw.com "This didn’t feel like Pocket Legends, it felt like a PC-quality MMORPG.""Blackstar is now taking back it’s game engine, and will be pushing it to it’s limits and beyond."touchgen.com "This is pretty much where the similarities end, however, as the developers are promising that Blackstar will offer a vastly bigger, far more story-driven world." gamezebo "Years of pre-production work (the game was originally conceived for PC) ensure a fully realised universe with an in-depth back story, not to mention a fantastic sense of style." Pocketgamer "We saw reams of concept art for this game, and it's beautiful stuff. The artwork was designed by David Levy, who has since gone on to design artwork for the recent Tron movie." "Spacetime got to keep all the technical and design work they did on Blackstar, which means Blackstar has the production values of somewhere between a PC MMORPG and a Hollywood space opera." slidetoplay.com "At GDC this year, Blackstar and Spacetime Studios, was without doubt one of the best things." MMORPGitalia Press Links To Spacetime Studios & Blackstar Interview, Features & News: 1- GDC 2011: Spacetime pontificates on pocket MMOs ~ Massively 2- Gary Gattis Interview: Blackstar and More ~ MMORPGitalia '' '' Blackstar Development Timeline: 2005 - Spacetime Studios is founded by a group of developers with collaborative experience working on eg Wing Commander and Star Wars Galaxies: Garry Gattis, Anthony L. Sommers, Cinco Barnes & Jake Rodgers. 2005/2006 - Successfully contracted to begin development of an original IP for a PC sci-fi MMO for NCSoft called Blackstar 2008 Jan - After several years of preproduction work, STS looses publishing deal with NCSoft who cite a change in economic conditions in the market and a subsequent change to the publisher's portfolio strategy. Cancellation is conducted in a mutually hospitable and respectful parting of ways. 2008 Aug - STS halves it's staff in search for a new publisher & delivers video footage of preproduction of B* for GDC showcase. 2008 '''Sep - Spacetime Studios successfully reaquires Blackstar IP, now adds this to existing technology, tools & engine. '''2008 Dec - Considers various options at pitching Blackstar to another publisher eg console, free-to-play 2009 '''- STS has invested time experimenting with the iOS applicatons during 2009 self-publishing games such as Shotgun granny under ClockRocket Games and decides a Mobile MMO is achievable on this platform using the spacetime engine. (STS website) '''2010 Jan - Completes the underlying mechanics of Pocket Legends (TenTonHammer podcast #27) 2010 Apr - Spacetime Studios launches Pocket Legends in a stripped-down but fully functional and soundly performing mobile mmorpg. Early reception is mostly positive. 2010 Sep - Spacetime Studios Announces Multiplatform especially Android platform support & Investment from Insight Venture Partners. 2011 Feb - Spacetime Studios announces Blackstar is in production for iOS/Android scheduled for a Q2: 2011 release. 2011 Apr '''- Spacetime Studios celebrates 1 Year Anniversary of Pocket Legends with huge content give-away and in-game rewards to players. '''2011 May/Jun - Blackstar Release Q2: 2011.